


Table for six.

by Thatanimewacko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatanimewacko/pseuds/Thatanimewacko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain and Prussia crash a FACE family gathering, Spain and France make Prussia and America guilty, confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for six.

**Author's Note:**

> Long, very cruddy one-shot since i was bored.

Do you mind if i tag along to your little gathering at Starbucks? I mean, i know it was supposed to be a whole family thing, but everything is more awesome when i show up! So, please, Birdie? --Prussia.

 

Canada frowned a bit at the text message from Prussia. He supposed the albino would certainly bring life to the party, but he wasn’t sure if that wildness was what the small gathering needed. France, England, and America were supposed to go to this small gathering Canada had arranged at Starbucks. England had taken some convincing, not wanted to drink coffee, but once Canada had mentioned they had Iced tea. England had grumbled on the opposite line, a bit, but not long after gave a reserved sounding ‘Yes’.

 

The blond man sighed, carefully contemplating before nudging his brothers arm. America jumped, before his sky blue eyes landed on his brother, and a smile split across his face.

 

“What’s up, dude?” Hid golden blonde hair tipped over the rim of his glasses endearingly, as the american tilted his head in question.

 

“Do you think it would be alright if Prussia came too?” He asked tentatively, far from sure what his brothers reaction would be. America drummed his fingers against his jeans, thinking it over. He then shrugged, “Fine by me,” He said cheerily “Just find a table with room for five.”

 

As Canada pulled out his phone to reply, familiar laughter was heard from a few paces down the street. ,

 

“Hon hon hon, Make that a table for six mon cher.”

 

The frenchman Waltzed up, Spain following not far behind. Noticing eyes turning to him, the spaniard gave a sunny smile and raised a hand in greeting. Canada lanced back down at the screen, hitting the ‘send’ button with his thumb.

 

“Kesesese, I have arrived!” The albino cried from not far away, spring p to the group. he threw an arm around America, and the two fist bumped. Prussia went around the circle, greeting everyone in a similar fashion. He finally settled in a spot between France and Canada. The five conversed hurriedly, an occasional snort of laughter escaping now and again.

 

However, the moment the conversation dipped into silence, Canada spoke up, “Where’s England?” The surrounding nations looked at one another in confusion, knowing England was never late to a meeting of any sort. Eventually, It was america who answered the query, pulling an earbud out as he did so “He’s gonna be late, got lost on the way here.” France broke down into a tyrant of giggles “How did Angelterre manage that? The hotel Canada booked us is only a five minute walk!”

America shrugged, pulling his blue eyes away from the sky darkening with clouds. I bet it’s gonna rain, he thought. As if on cue, thunder boomed, resounding through the street. America shrieked, clinging onto Canada as the heavens opened. The blond quickly realized how stupid he looked, and pulled away before anyone could notice. “Merde,” France cursed, leading the group into the considerably warmer starbucks.

 

Looking around the cafe, Prussia loudly stated which booth was the most ‘awesome’, and dragged Canada towards it, compelling the others to follow. “We should all fit, just make sure the smallest go in the middle.” Spain chirped, sliding in the other side, so he was across from Prussia. America sat next to spain, making a mental note to put England in the middle when he arrived. By the way, that reminded him, Poor Iggy’s stuck out there in the freezing rain! He quickly voiced his complaint. Sympathy flashed across their faces, but at this point there was nothing they could do.

 

With nothing better to do, the five began to talk about the up and coming world meeting. The conversation was rather dull,and no one was disappointed when the waiter interrupted them. After each nation had ordered their specific coffee’s, it was only France who remembered to order an iced tea for England.

 

Speaking of which, the door had banged open rather loudly, and a shivering England was revealed. He looked more than a little peeved at having to be soaked walking to a meeting he didn’t want to go to. However, some if the malice dripped from his eyes sr America standing up to welcome him.

 

“Jeez, Iggs you look frozen!”

 

The brit merely glared in response, green eyes drilling holes into America

“Well, then. Not in the mood to talk, i see.” He smiled a down at England, who scowled at him, though with his shaking frame, he failed to look to intimidating. “Hey, whatever floats your boat, man.” Was his final comment as America led him over to their booth. Before he and England could sit down however, Spain was being called from his spot, as he and France left to a secluded corner to talk about ‘things’.

 

So, clearing the confusion from the air, Prussia and America began to chat animatedly, Canada sometimes adding on his own quiet remarks, while England was oddly silent. No one paid much mind to the blonde nation, simply assuming that it was because he was unhappy to be there. That was until a loud sneeze erupted from that end of the table.

 

The remaining four laughed, at the way England sneezed. It wasn’t like most expected, more like a kitten. “Aww, it’s so cute! Do it again, so I can have a Birdie, and a Kitty!” England sent Prussia a horrified look, “Please don’t let that nickname stick. Besides, it’s not like you haven’t heard me sneeze before, and I’ll have you know it is a very manly sound.”

They all shared another snicker at England’s expense. “Suppose Iced Tea wasn’t the best choice for you now, eh?” Canada smiled apologetically across the table. England sniffed, and stuck his nose in the air petulantly, before his expression softened just a bit, “Well, you didn’t know it was going to rain, so i can’t truly blame you.” His scowl faded into more of a forced grimace. The relative peace that had settled while waiting for the others to return and their drinks to arrive vanshed in an instant again, as Englnad sneezed and gave a cough that racked his shoulders. 

 

“Okay seriously though, dude. You look-and sound, for that matter- like a half drowned kitten.” America said, worry dripping past his joking tone. He slid his always present bomber jacket off, and plopped it down on the slighter man’s shoulder’s.

He replied with a grumpy sounding ‘hmph’, “I do not sound or look like a half drowned kitten,” He said snarkily, emerald glare darknening. “And, frankly i do not need nor want you stupid jacket,” He paused to suck up his pride, “But thank you, it is very...warm.” The flush on his cheeks was merely from the chill, as he would say later on, however this was a moment America was sure to tease him for later.

 

Prussia quickly texted Canada. I swear on old Fritz, they are so gay for each other.

\----------With France and Spain.------------------------------------------------------------------------

France took Spain’s wrist pulling him away from the table before he could start a conversation with England. Once they were in a secluded corner, he looked about making sure none of the four from their table were listening in. "Now, mon ami, here is where our wonderful flirting skills kick in," he said with a sly smirk eyeing his companion. Spain quirked an eyebrow in question.

 

"You shall flirt with the bastard, I will flirt with my sweet Canada. So we can make Prussia, and America jealous. Maybe then they will finally get together, I am sick of watching these idiots wait for the other to make the first move, it is obvious they are in love."

 

Spain nodded "Si, I agree, they need to hurry up and confess. But why do I have to flirt with England?"

 

Francis snorted, “I could try, but i fear he knows all my tactics, and i do not want to leave here with a broken nose.” Spain nodded knowingly, and with quiet smiles the duo began heading back towards the table. America slid over so that England was squashed between he and Spain, who had seemed to summon the waiter by his mere return. She placed down Spain’s coffee and smiled at them all tiredly, “Sorry that took so long, guys.” She had apologized brushing wisps of her dark blonde hair from her face. Emma, the name tag read. Francis dismissed her apology with a charming smile, and a careless wave of the hand.

 

Spain passed his coffee to England, telling him to “Hold it for a while and warm your hands.” England accepted graciously, muttering under his breath that he didn't need to be treated like a woman. But everyone knew that it was a lie, and that he truly appreciated the effort. Across the table, Francis had nuzzled into Canada’s hair, complimenting on how soft it was and making Canada blush. Prussia glared at his friend, red eyes glinting with jealousy. Spain and France smiled in unison, they were having the desired reaction. Spain slung an arm around England’s shoulder’s “Oh, you’re still cold, huh? Guess that bomber jacket isn’t doing it’s job.”

 

England smirked a bit in response, understanding what was going on. “No, it’s actually quite warm,” America’s expression brightened, “But you aren’t doing a bad job either.” America’s fists clenched at his sides in rage while the green eyed man watched him from the corner of his eye, cuddling into Spain. Francis smirked victoriously, and turned to Canada to complete the plan, blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

 

He picked up Canada’s right hand and kissed the first knuckle “Beautiful,” He murmured against the skin as Canada’s face turned a shade of red to embarrass Spain’s tomatoes and let out an indignant squawk but didn’t pull away. France repeated the process on the second knuckle, this time muttering “Kind.” The third knuckle “Adorable.” The fourth, “Sex-”

“Okay! That’s enough, Birdie’s mine.” Prussia roughly pulled him away, holding the canadian flush to his chest. Needless to say, Canada wasn’t protesting. 

“Prove it, then.” France challenged. At first, Prussia blushed but then the pink tint faded into a smirk as he seductively said, “Maybe I wil.” Before he pulled Canada into a deep kiss, managing to slip his tongue in. When he finally pulled away they had attracted others attention, and were even recieving a few cheers. Both were blushing madly, and Canada had even hid his face in Prussia’s shirt.

 

“Awww, wasn’t that sweet..” Spain leaned in to press a gentle peck to England’s temple. America stood with a loud bang, and stepped across Spain. Throwing the british nation over his shoulder nonse to gently, he tossed the Ipod which had previously in his pocket to a still blushing Canada giving his brother a nod that clearly read ‘you know what to do.’ Once he was in the middle of the cafe, he set England down, taking his jacket. “What are you doing, you bloody git- “

 

“Just shut up and be ladylike for once.” America growled at the protesting brit just as Canada began to blast Ed Sheeran’s song Photograph from his speaker.

 

Lovin’ can hurt, lovin’ can hurt sometimes.

But it’s the only thing that I know

America sang the words into England’s ear, how in return laughed softly, “You have a terrible singing voice, he whispered, but joined in anyway.

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

And time’s forever frozen, still

 

England’s grip tightened on the younger man’s shoulder’s. He swallowed thickly, “This song really fits, huh?” America nodded, “It’s a sweet song.”

Lovin’ can heal, lovin’ can mend your soul

And it’s the only thing that I know, know

I swear it will get easier

Remember that with every piece of you

And it’s it’s the only we take with us when we die

 

“That first line is untrue,” England snapped against the junction between America’s collarbone and shoulder. They were pressed closer than before, bodies moving in sync. “Oh?”

“Mmm. Sometimes it’ll make you feel like if that one person takes another step away from the sky will crumble.”

So, you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer ‘till our eyes meet

And you won’t ever be alone

 

“Hang on tight, babe. This is where it get’s all depressing.”

“I’m not you’re ‘babe’, and I doubt I will ever let you call me that.”

And if you hurt me,

Well that’s okay baby

Only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me,

And I won’t ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

America leaned down to join in with the song again, breath ghosting against the shell of England’s ear. Despite what his pride told him, England joined in once more. His mouth tracing the words known by heart as his voice resonated clearly around the shop.

You can fit me

Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen

Right next to your heartbeat

Where i should be

Keep it deep within your soul

 

England was spun quickly , gracefully, and he relished the feeling of his hand in America’s. They danced throughout the chorsu once, more, then stilled gently swaying in harmony as the song began to wind down.

When I’m away

I will remember how you kissed me,

Under the lamppost back on sixth street

Hearing you whisper through the phone

Wait for me to come home

They stared into one another’s eyes for a moment, breathing heavily and ignoring the cheers from around them. Then, neither was sure who had initiated it first, but there lips met. In a breathtaking, chaste,kiss. Just England’s soft, pink lips moving against America’s. The sparks flew.

When the need for air became too apparent, they broke apart. 

England gave a rare beaming smile, one of America’s favorite sights and breathed out, “Well, it wasn’t Sixth Street, but you’re not a bad kisser.” The golden haired nation laughed. “Thanks for the compliment….But we should head back to the others.” They stepped out of dancing positions, however they still held hand as the couple approached the table.

 

They were greeted with a relieved sounding, “Our plan worked!” As Spain and France high-fived over the table. 

 

“What?” Prussia, America, and Canada chorused. “You didn’t see what they were doing?” England looked dumbstruck, then shook his head. “Naive.” He muttered under his breath. France and Spain shared a look. Then through the laughter they explained the plan.

 

“So, if you weren’t actually flirting, who do you like, Franny?”

 

The Frenchman gave a sad smile in response “My dear Joan awaits me.” His gaze flickered to the ceiling as if searching for her. England looked guilty, Someone coughed and eyes flickered to Spain. He smiled cheerily. “Lovi’s at home!”

With that said, the group walked out of Starbucks, leaving the Table for six that had opened up their worlds.

*Fin*


End file.
